natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashlee
|place=6/22 |challenges=4 |votesagainst=5 |days=30 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=4/21 |challenges2=5 |votesagainst2=8 |days2=39 }}Ashlee is a contestant from Survivor: Roatan and Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Roatan= Name: Ashlee Tribe Designation: What are your interests? Well I'm a teacher who lives in Yangon but I was born in Australia. My hobbies include sleeping, eating and smuggling large amounts of cheap alcohol home for Christmas. I don't do much other then play survivor and watch TV now a days. I feel like the older you get the more your hobbies include drinking and avoiding responsibilities. What does Survivor mean to you? Survivor means a lot to me I mean I love the show and though there's an Aussie survivor I'd pay to go on Survivor in the US. I've found a new love for it recently through playing orgs. I'm a two time org winner from three orgs I've played and I've never not made merge/jury so I love this little outlet for my villainous side. Who is your favorite Survivor player? I feel like I relate to Parvati on the sense that I'm ruthless and will make alliances with the soul intention of breaking them. However I'm not a flirt because online you can't do much of that. Other then Parvati, I love Natalie Anderson because she was ruthless but still everyone loved her. If I could play that kind of game I'd be golden. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Roatan: 6th, 9th Juror Tell us a bit about yourself: I'm so boring I mean, let me try be interesting for two seconds. I'm Aussie but I live in Myanmar, better known as the country with the longest running civil war in history. Probably one of the most interesting things about me. I teach preschool to little miniature humans, who act more like drunk people then actual drunk people. Hear me out when I say they are basically mini drunk people. They stumble around, cry, wet themselves, and cry a little more, literally every drunk person I've met. I like to watch movies and live my life through Sims 4 which is lowkey creepy but I mean fuck it. I've made my whole apartment building on Sims 4 and moved them into a swanky pad. Because why the fuck not. I also hooked myself up with a hot doctor and were having a child but like beyond the point. Sims 4 is a riot. I really enjoy watching movies about Nazi's and before y'all get all weird, it's just my way of saying war movies are my thing. It's weird but it's my thing. My pet peeves are smart people, they are just fucking aggravating because if they are the worst kind of smart person they will think they know everything. Like please bitch cut down. I also hate people who laugh at me because I'm white in this country. I mean it's just kind of stupid. I've never understood racism until I lived here and realised that this would happen to people every day back in Oz but a lot more subtlety. Like fuck it's annoying. Anyway yeah that's me, awkward, weird and a little bit of a hoe, but I'll leave that for another day. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? Pretty fucking shit I mean not that I remember much but I remember not winning so that means I was shit. I think I got trapped in a minority and instead of making a move I became a target. I still don't remember everything fully. I do however think this was the season where Petey had an idol and wouldn't play it on me. What a cunt am I right? How do you plan on improving on your game? I plan to be some likable fake queen who skips around small talking her way into making people think she's dumb. We love a small talk queen. Then when the stupid people are made to look stupid I'll strike and become the swing vote because likability paired with stupid people is key. Why do you want to come back and play again? Natalie said I should apply, plus like I love to own All Stars seasons so time to rock the boat and fuck shit up. That's why I'm actually here. I hope to destroy Petey, Gabriel and any other cunts (friends) in my way. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? Aphrodite because I'm gorgeous, and I literally am just so good at making people fall in love with me before I slit their throats. I don't feel like Aphrodite would slit throats but there's a new Aphrodite in town. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? I will play very side, make people think I'm their bitch, and then watch as they fall because I'm not just some Greek god, I'm literally a goddess and will destroy them. I'm gonna be a swing vote post merge, but before that I'm the loveable little bitch who will vote with people and is so nice. Then watch me get to work Natalie. I'll make you proud of me for once. Survivor Roatan Voting History Ashlee received an advantage where she was given the option to abstain from voting in order to cast multiple at a future Tribal Council. The vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Taylor and Zach. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie, Ashlee kept her vote the same. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Despite going to twelve Tribal Councils throughout ''Roatan'', Ashlee has cast a vote in only five of them. *Ashlee is the only castaway to opt in for the Devil's Den competition all three times. **In addition, Ashlee is the only castaway to opt in for the twist more than once and not win. *Ashlee is one of four contestants to make it to the finale episode on two different seasons. The others being Helix, JT, and 神代. *Ashlee won the award for Fan Favorite in Roatan. She would also win the award for Best Starting Tribe in ''The Elysian Fields'', alongside her former Hyllus tribe members. *Ashlee received 2 votes in the Fan Favorite Poll for The Elysian Fields. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Roatan Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Roatan Jury Members Category:The Elysian Fields Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Tela Tribe Category:Kandina Tribe Category:Hyllus Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:6th Place Category:4th Place Category:Survivor: Roatan Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields